


Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

by TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Angst and Tragedy, Big Sisters, Charmed Ones - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Harry and Macy were in a relationship in a past life, Little Sisters, London, Love Letters, Love Poems, Maggie and Parker were having an affair in their past life, Magic, Mel and Niko were in a relationship in a past life, Mischief, Niko gets abducted by Alistair's goons for a second, No one had a happy ending in their Past Lives, Parker recues her, Past Characters Death, Past Harry was an Actor who become a Solider in the second World War, Past Lives, Past Macy was a music teacher at an orphanage and a nurse, Past Maggie was a maid, Past Mel was a school teacher, Past Niko was a waitress at The Flamingo Club, Past Parker was Maggie's employer and they had an affair behind everyone's backs, Past as in Past Lives, Romance, Sisterhood, Sisters, Spells & Enchantments, Spells and Potions, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Book of Shadows, The Elders are major dicks, Tragedy, Tragic Past Love/Romance, Tragic Romance, United Kingdom, Whitelighter, Whitelighter-Witch Relationship, Wicca, Witchcraft, Witches, no matter the time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21/pseuds/TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21
Summary: Mel, Maggie, Niko, and Parker learn some secrets about the first Whitelighter-Witch relationship, while the past comes back to bite them, leaving Macy and Harry's new found relationship in jeopardy





	Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuckInAFantasy6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInAFantasy6/gifts), [Fibi94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/gifts), [nomwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomwrites/gifts), [PlumPromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumPromises/gifts), [Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/gifts), [Scousesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scousesal/gifts), [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts), [StealthLiberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthLiberal/gifts), [teaandcardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/gifts), [TheShipSailsItself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/gifts).



> Past Lives and the Memories that they hold can be Killer.

6:00 p.m. Friday, October 11, 2019 Vera-Vaughn Manor, Hilltowne, Michigan, United States of America 

"So, want to see if there's a spell in the Book of Shadows to get Macy and Harry together or to at least get them to have a conversation about their feelings for each other?" Mel said, as she looked at Maggie, who had been staring at her phone's lock screen for the last 5 months, ever since Parker had left Hilltowne. 

Before Maggie could respond to Mel's proposal of meddling with Macy and Harry all in the name of love and some light witchcraft that was to be involved, the doorbell rang, causing Mel to nudge Maggie to go see who was at the door, due to the fact that Macy nor Harry were at the Vera-Vaughn manor at the moment, but Macy wasn't at work and neither was Harry, she was with Harry somewhere, God might have a clue was to where her older sister and whitelighter where at, which caused Mel to frown because she was itching to know what was going on between Macy and Harry, but they needed to go to work, it had been the fifth time in the past week that Mel had been left to teach Professor Greenwood's classes. Harry's classes.

Begrudgingly, Maggie huffed and got up from her seat at the table, and after fixing her runny makeup, went to go answer the door. 

"Parker?", Maggie said, as she took in the person at her doorstep upon opening the door, "What are you doing here?". 

"Vera, I need to talk to your sister, it's urgent." Parker said, shifting from one foot to the other, maintaining eye contact with Maggie.

"Which sister?", Maggie said, as she looked past Parker to his car, where a very familiar looking private investigator was seated in the passenger seat. 

"You need to talk to Mel? I thought that she let Niko go."

"Fate has a funny way of bringing people back together, doesn't it, Maggie?", Parker said, as he kissed Maggie's cheek.

"It does," Maggie said smiling, as she caught Parker by surprise and kissed him, breaking the kiss, she looked at Parker with a fond smile on her face.

Turning away from him, she caught Niko's eye and waved at the private investigator, smiling. But Maggie's pulse raced as Niko stepped out of the vehicle, fearing Mel's reaction to seeing her. Once Niko and Parker were inside the house, Maggie closed the door behind them and called for Mel. 

Mel heard her name being called by Maggie, "If it was Macy or Meghan Markle at the door, Mags, they have a damn key". Mel shook her head and went back to folding the laundry.

Seconds later, Maggie appeared in the threshold of the laundry room, looking rather nervous.

"What is it, Maggie?" Mel said, her attention now on her baby sister rather than the chore at hand.

"You'd better come take a look, Mel." Maggie said, stepping away from the doorway with a smile on her face, walking into the foyer, Mel following behind her.

"Hi Mel." came a voice that Mel hadn't heard in weeks, turning around in a bewildered look in her eyes, Mel found the source of the voice. Niko.

"Niko, what are you doing here?" Mel said, confused as to why Niko was back in town.

"That's why we're here, Niko was kidnapped by some of my father's associates this morning." Parker said, causing Mel's gaze to shift to him.

"What about his associates?", Mel asked, looking at Parker with a grateful look on her face, "Why did they abduct Niko?". 

"To finish what Hunter started, killing Niko", Parker said, "Look, Hunter and my dad are dead, as is my mom, if you'd feel safer, Mel, Niko could go live at my dad's house, the only other people there are my sister and the housekeepers." 

For a moment, Mel and Niko looked into each other's eyes, then finally, Niko shook her head, her answer was clear, she was going to stay, with Mel.

Parker smiled at the pair of women before he turned to look at Maggie.

"So, what are you doing today?" Parker said, before Mel interrupted him.

"Maggie and I were just about to go through the Book of Shadows to see if there's a spell in there that can get Macy and Harry together or to at least get them to talk about their feelings for each other, and who knows maybe we'll finally learn what makes a Whitelighter-Witch relationship so stupidly forbidden, it's just another relationship, right?", Mel said, as she interlaced her hand with Niko's and started up the stairs.

"I mean, what could possibly make a Whitelighter-Witch relationship so 'forbidden'. Her fingers on her left hand made air quotes around the words.

"Well then, let's find out, why are relationships between Whitelighters and Witches so forbidden," Niko said, as she and Mel walked to the podium and stared at the Book of Shadows after the Book flipped to the desired pages, _"It says here that the first relationship between a Whitelighter and his Witch 'Was viewed as a blossoming romance between two equally powerful and important forces of Magic, but the romance soon turned dark after the Witch and the Whitelighter lost their baby due to a miscarriage as a result in the unbalance of the Witch's dark side, the Witch was devastated in losing her child, and pushed her husband, Mr. James Westwell away, and then he was forced to kill her, but James was never the same after the incident, even though he would eventually move on and marry a woman by the name of Clara, and then they had a son, Carter. James would still have dreams about his first wife, even though the Elders had said that they had fully erased his memories of her from his mind. James would meet the woman who would bring him great joy and heart'_ \------". Niko was cut off by Mel.

"W-What was the name of the husband again," Mel said, sharing a look with Maggie from over the top of the podium.

"James Westwell, does that name mean anything to a certain advisor for witches," Niko said looking up from the Book at Mel who was seated on the couch, Niko resorted in using Harry's title instead of his name as to not attract him, because that would not be a good situation for them at the moment. 

"James Westwell was the name that Meghan Markle used during his mortal life before he became an advisor to witches," Maggie said, as she and Parker crowded around the Book with Niko and Mel.

"Uh guys, who wants to be the lucky person to tell Har and Macy about the couple that were in the very first Whitelighter-Witch relationship, because I mean look at this----," Maggie said, her voice getting lost in her throat as she pointed to a yellowed and tattered black and white photo in the Book.

The photograph was of a man and a woman in a loving embrace, the woman, who was identified as Mrs. Astrid Minerva Catherine Malcolm-Westwell wore a what could have been a yellow sundress with embroidered flowers and the man who was identified as Mr. James Westwell wore a suit, no coincidences there, and he had his arms around his wife, while she had her left hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

Maggie let out a "Holy Crap", while at the same time, Parker's eyes widened to the size of tea saucers while he stared at the old-timey photo of the couple, and Mel and Niko said "Oh Shit in perfect unison, because they could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing. 

Maggie, Parker, Mel and Niko rubbed their eyes to make sure that they weren't just seeing things, but seeing is believing, I guess.

The four stared at each other before they continued to look at the photographic evidence that was in front of them. They were, without a doubt, staring at a photo of Harry and Macy in a past life.

______________________________________________________________

*One Hour Later*

Parker and Mel talked in the kitchen while Maggie and Niko wondering anxiously when the fire was going to break out in the kitchen because Mel would have never had a polite conversation with Parker. Ever.

"Where are your father's associates now." Mel said, as she handed Parker a mug of hot cocoa, the drink suitable for the cold Michigan weather outside.

"Dead", Parker said, accepting the mug and taking a sip of the warm liquid, "I killed them, because I had overheard them talking about how when they were finished with Niko, they wanted to go after Maggie, Macy, Har, myself, my sister and you." 

"Why me?" Mel said, feeling a pit forming in her stomach at the thought of losing Niko, her family and possibly even her life. 

"Because of the fact that you and Niko are bonded, just like Maggie and I are." Parker said, lowering his voice so that only Mel could hear him. 

"What do you mean by 'bonded' and what about the Englishman and Macy?," Mel said, the events of the past hour feeling like hurricane in her head.

"The Book of Shadows does more explaining than I can." Parker said, as he walked to the staircase and started to walk up the stairs, Mel following him.

Once in the attic, Mel walked over to the Book and looked at it, still open to the page on Whitelighter-Witch relationships. Her insides knotted up, she felt uneasy. Parker noticed this and looked at Mel.

"You feeling okay, Mel?" He said.

"What could have happened to Mace and Har in their past life that could have caused him to be forced to kill her and for the Elders to decide that relationships between Whitelighters and Witches were to be looked down upon, I get that know interracial relationships are normal now, but that wasn't the case in the 50s, so what could have happened to them?" Mel said, her disgust for the Elders being heard in her voice.

"I think that Niko left out some very important details from when she told us about Mr. and Mrs. Westwell." Parker said, looking down at the scripted writing in the Book of Shadows. 

"What do you saying, Parker?" Mel said, as she looked over his shoulder at the page.

"About what caused Mrs. Westwell to lose her baby and for James to be forced to kill her." Parker said, mumbling under his breath as he read the text.

Mel followed in his stride and began to read the text, her eyes widening at what she was reading. 

"God, Astrid was half demon, like Macy and she lost the pregnancy because someone slipped something into Astrid's water which caused her to miscarry. A-And James, he was her Whitelighter, but he was forced by the Elders to kill Astrid or else he was going to die, and then they wiped his memories of her, of her sisters, of his life with her, his powers, but then he met Clara and they got married and had Carter, and the rest, well we know what happened." Mel said, certain that her words probably came out of her mouth were sounding like gibberish to Parker.

Parker cleared his throat, and Mel looked up from the Book to the doorway of the attic, where Macy and Harry stood, arm in arm, before they moved to stand an arm length apart from each other. Mel hid her smile behind her sleeve, pretending to wipe something from her mouth, and stepping off the podium, she turned her full attention to Macy and Harry, she just hoped that Harry and Macy hadn't heard any of the conversation between Parker and herself minutes before they had arrived, but the look of relief on Parker's face told her that they hadn't.

"Mel, why is Ms. Hamada in our lounge?", Harry said, subconsciously moving closer to Macy, "And why are you and Mr. Caine looking through the Book of Shadows."

Mel's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at Harry's mentioning of the lounge as "ours" but made no comment on the matter. 

Parker opened his mouth and spoke to save Mel from further embarrassment.

"Mel and I were going through the Book to see if we could find a spell that could help me keep my demon side in balance, but we found nothing." He said, glancing over at Mel, who seemed to have gotten over the shock of seeing Harry with her older sister on his arm. Parker gave Mel a nudge, which seemed to snap the Time-Witch out of her trance.

"Parker's right," Mel said, as she let her feet carry her over to the podium as she retrieved the Book of Shadows from it, and carrying it in her arms, she and Parker hurriedly walked out of the attic, Mel keeping her eyes glued to the ground, because if she were to look at Harry or Macy, then she'd probably cry a river of salt tears.

Once in the lounge, Mel and Parker let the Book of Shadows open itself up to the page on Whitelighter-Witch relationships, while Maggie and Niko looked over their shoulders. 

Maggie spoke first. 

"Who is going to tell Macy and Har about the Mrs. and Mr.?" No one responded, in fact, Mel, Niko, and Parker were nonchalantly spacing out. Great. Just great.

Glancing around the lounge, she gave Mel, Niko, and Parker black looks. She was going to have to spill the Book's pages out. She just hoped that Harry and Macy weren't going to be that mad at her.

______________________________________________________________

*Half an Hour later*

Maggie took a deep breath and turned to look at Mel, Niko, and Parker, all seated in the lounge, giving her encouraging smiles. She smiled back, weakly. How do you tell your older sister that she had been murdered by her husband after suffering a miscarriage in the 1950s and that her husband was your WHITELIGHTER? You didn't, well, you did, but no one could ever put something so heartbreaking like that into words. 

"You can do this, Maggie, I mean, you're just telling Harry and Macy that they were married to each other in their Past Lives, and that they were happy, and they were expecting a baby, but then shit happened, you got this, piece of cake, yeah, you don't got this." Maggie mumbled to herself, trying to gather confidence in the moment, before she tore Harry and Macy's worlds apart. Her fingers subconsciously traced the embossed lettering on the hardcovering of the Book of Shadows. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, Maggie didn't know who this revelation was going to be harder to stomach for, but she didn't want to think about that now, she had things to do, unfortunately. 

Casting a look at her family, who seemed to ooze waves of discomfort, Maggie straightened up and looked up at the stairwell, you can do this, she thought, You are a Charmed One, but this, this is your greatest foe of all time. 

Pulling on her Big Girl pants, Maggie ascended the stairs, the Book of Shadows tucked underneath her left arm and her mind pulsing with thoughts of Macy and Harry together, in their Past Lives, but together, married, happy, in love.

Maggie paused at the door of the attic, her right fist raised in the air, the Book of Shadows tucked underneath her left arm. Inhaling deeply, Maggie let her knuckles sound on the door to the attic, seconds passed, she was getting anxious, she could just turn on her heel and forget about this, take this secret to her grave, but no, this was about Macy and Harry's past, she wasn't going to withhold this information from them, she couldn't, they were her family, family didn't do that to each other.

The door to the attic opened, revealing nothing. Macy probably used her telekinesis to open the door, Maggie thought, as she timidly took steps into the attic. 

"Hey, Maggie, what's up?", Macy said, as she addressed her youngest sister. 

"Mace, can you and Harry please sit down? I need to exchange your views on something." Maggie said, internally cringing, this was going to be utter HELL. 

Looking bewildered by her sister's language but following requests nonetheless, Macy sat on the couch, Harry following suit, their knees touching.

"So, today, Mel, Niko, Parker, and I were going through the Book of Shadows for any information about the first Whitelighter-Witch relationship, and well, we found something." Maggie said, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

"What did you find, and I thought that Parker said that you were going through The Book of Shadows for a spell on how to keep his demon side in check?", Harry said, looking up at Maggie from the couch.

Maggie suddenly seemed to realize that she had the Book of Shadows underneath her left arm, and walking the short distance from the couch to the podium, Maggie took the Book from underneath her arm and placed it on the podium. 

"Um, you guys might want to take a look at what we found, and we had to lie about that part because of what we found." Maggie said, not bothering to hide the nervousness in her voice anymore. Within an instant, the Book of Shadows did what it did best, and flipped to the desired pages on Whitelighter-Witch relationships, Maggie kept her eyes fixated on the photograph of Macy and Harry, no, of Astrid and James, not wanting to see the reactions on Macy or Harry's faces. 

From either side of her, she heard Macy and Harry's gasps of shock and surprise. Maggie timidly looked at Harry and Macy, fear written all over her features. Thankfully, Macy spoke just as Mel, Niko, and Parker ventured into the attic, feeling uneasy that Maggie had yet to come down with the news.

"Can someone please explain to me why there is an old-fashioned photograph of Harry and I in clothing from before I was even born!", Macy exclaimed, putting a hand to her temple, feeling wozzy and light-headed all of a sudden. 

"It appears as if you and I had known each other in a past life, Macy." Harry said, his arm lightly gripping Macy's forearm, to steady her.

It was Niko that spoke. "Actually, Harry, you and Macy were married to each other in your Past Lives." She focused her gaze on Macy, who looked like she was about to faint at any given moment. 

"Harry, we weren't just married to each other in our Past Lives," Macy said, straining her blurred vision to make out the text on the pages, "We were going to be parents." 

Harry turned to look at Macy, whose eyes were starting to flutter shut, just as her body slumped into his arms. Harry quickly walked over to the couch and propped Macy up against the cushions, his right hand locked in her left. 

Mel broke the silence by speaking, her attention now on Macy and Harry.

"Harry, why did Macy faint?", Mel said, worry laced in her voice.

"Macy's fainting was presumably brought on by her brain overflowing with memories of her past life as Astrid." Harry said, his gaze fixated on Macy, or rather, her stomach. Maggie followed Harry's gaze and gasped when it hit her. 

"Har, is Macy pregnant with your baby right now?", Maggie said, tears brimming in her eyes, some of which had started cascade down her cheeks, as she held on to Parker's arm that wrapped around her, to steady herself from falling to the dust-covered flooring of the attic.

"Maggie, Macy is not pregnant with my child at the moment, because she would have told me, and there is absolutely nothing going on between Macy and myself, so you and Mel won't be needing to cast a love spell on Macy and myself, because there is nothing going on between Macy and myself, and relationships between a Whitelighter and the Witch that they are assigned to protect is highly forbidden." Harry said, his eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling down his cheeks, his voice thick with over-whelming emotion at the mere thought of losing Macy as he once had.

Mel, taking notice of Harry's emotional state walked over to him and hugged him, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"What can you remember from your Past Life as James, when you were married to Astrid, Harry?" Niko asked, once Mel had pulled away from Harry, slipping into her detective mode, the barrier that she once had in the original timeline building up around her, protecting her, but keeping her close to Mel.

"We met when I was serving as a soldier in the British Army, she was a nurse, who played the piano, I believe that she must have been a music teacher at an orphanage, and not to sound like an utter cliché, but I'm almost certain that it was love at first sight for us." Harry said, his eyes never leaving Macy, before he continued, "We had been togther for 2 years before we married, and shortly after, she found out that she was pregnant with my child, I was overjoyed by the news, so I returned to acting as a way of making ends meet for us when she took her leave of maternity from teaching, but then one day--". Harry trailed off, his voice thick with emotion, his eyes filling with new tears. Niko looked up from the notepad that she always had with her to reach out and give Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Harry wearily smiled back at her.

"If it's too much for you, then you don't have to tell us what happened, Harry." Parker said, feeling like the Whitelighter was more broken than he let on.

"I appreciate your concern, Parker, but I believe that it's best that the past be brought into the light." Harry said, his eyes roaming over Macy's sleeping form, was she sleeping? He wanted to believe that she was, he had lost her once, he wasn't going to do that again any time soon, his heart wouldn't be able to handle that amount of pain again.

"What happened, Harry." Mel's voice having taken on a softer tone, for she knew that Harry was hurting at the moment. 

"One day, after our tradition of having your Past Selves over for dinner on our days off from work, we went to The Flamingo Club, and once there, we entered and I ordered a glass of water for Astrid to drink and a glass of bourbon for myself and we sat to talk at the bar, feeling happy that the Elders hadn't called on us for any of their so-called jobs, but after a while, Astrid, she started to complain that her stomach was hurting, I should have checked that it was water, none of this would have happened." Harry said, running his left hand through his hair, disheveling it, while his right hand remained locked in Macy's.

"I'm going to take a extremely wild guess and say that Astrid's drink was poisoned with Methotrexate, Methotrexate had been made in 1947 to initially treat cancer, then having been known as Amethopterin, it was first used in 1956 as the first cures to a metastatic cancer, which is unimportant information, but one of the side effects is low counts of folic acid in the body, with miscarriage being the one of the most serious of the side effects when the drug is given to pregnant women." Niko said, wide and distraught eyes all turning to look at her in wild disbelief at her words. 

"What?", Niko said, "During a case while I was stationed in Lakeview, the victim's husband had poisoned her drink with Methotrexate, causing her to miscarry, and the husband should sentenced to life in prison for what he had done."

"So, all we have to do is wait for Macy to wake up and see if she remembers who fixed her that drink at The Flamingo Club that night?" Maggie said, feeling the headache of the century coming on after Niko's shocking revelation and then some. 

Harry nodded at Maggie, not trusting himself to speak at that moment.

"When will we be able to access our Past Memories, Harry?" Mel said, wanting more answers than questions.

"I'd probably say that your Past Memories will surface at anytime between today to next week, and I don't know when Macy will wake up from her fainting spell, memories with such levels of agony and sorrow, even when mixed in with happier times can cause unspeakable things to the brain." Harry said, vaguely remembering that the Elders had once told him that. Harry had once felt like the Elders had wanted what was best for all the beings in the spell world, but he knew now that everyone had just been a pawn in their games, everyone including Marisol and The Charmed Ones and even Niko and Parker as well as countless others.

"But, Mel," Mel's eyes turned to look at Harry, "We don't know what Macy will remember from those days, it could be something good or something utterly horrid."

"Parker, what can you find on Past Lives and Memories?," Mel said, wanting to focus on making sure that Macy's fainting spell wasn't going to cause any permanent damage to her sister's brain that could affect her duties as a Charmed One.

"The Book says that 'Once you learn about any aspect of your Past Life, your brain will start to overwhelm itself in order to be able to process all the information about the memories, but the process can last anywhere from a few hours to a few days depending on what one knows about their Past Lives when the memories break through the dam that the hippocampus creates in these situations'." Parker said, reading from the Book of Shadows.

Maggie let out a yawn. Mel turned to look at her. 

"Mags, why don't you and Parker try to get some sleep?", she said, "We'll hold down the fort here."

"C'mon, Maggie, let's go, Mel?", Mel turned to look at Parker, "Keep us posted on Macy." Mel nodded before she turned to look at Niko. Mel reached for her hand. 

"Why don't you go to my room and get some sleep as well?", Mel said, "I'll stay here with Harry." Niko shooked her head.

"Niko has a point, Mel." Harry said, causing Mel to look down at him, "Go with her, I'll go and tell you and Maggie if anything changes with Macy." 

Mel looked at Harry.

"Are you sure?", she said, "I just don't want to go to sleep and then for something to happen to Macy while Niko, Maggie, Parker, and I are out."

"Mel, you need to sleep, I'll stay here with Macy and if anything changes, I'll come and get you." Harry said, "I feel like it's best for me to take a few days off from work to be here with Macy, so I trust that you are going to be able to handle my classes for the next few days."

"She will, Harry." Niko said, before she and Mel walked out of the attic, leaving Harry alone with Macy.

Harry looked down at their hands and felt nostalgic at the gesture, his mind filling with the memory of himself and Macy in their Past Life, a few weeks before the incident. That day, after he had gotten off from work, he had gone to the market to get some groceries for dinner that evening, unfortunately, none of their usual guests had been able to go that day, so it was just him and Astrid. He had prepared their dinner and they had sat down to eat, but half-way through the dinner, Astrid had reached her left hand across the table and grabbed his hand, he knew that she had something important to say, due to the look in her eyes when he looked at her. He remembered that she had something important to tell him, but she had been scared of his reaction to the news, he reassured her that he wouldn't be mad at her for what she had to say. 

In every lifetime, he'd find her and love her, endlessly.

Always 

______________________________________________________________ 

* One Hour Later *

Harry was brought out of his thoughts about Macy due to the audible pitter-patter of sock-clad feet on the rug. 

Mel.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?", Harry said, as Mel sat down on the rug next to him.

Mel shook her head.

"Couldn't, but I will, Niko is probably getting Rocky Horror Picture Show "Mind Warped" right now, she's mumbling in her sleep, and I didn't want to interrupt her or that, so here I am." She said, barely smiling at Harry.

"Any progress?", she dared to ask.

"I had a memory of a dinner that took place weeks before the incident, Astrid was scared of how I'd react to the news that she was half-demon, I remember that after she had told me, I got out of my chair and I had kneeled down in front of her, and taking her hands in mine, I told her that I didn't care that she was half-demon or that there would be a possibility of our child inheriting some of those genetics, I'd love that child that was part of us both just like I loved her." Harry said, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh, Harry." Mel said, feeling sadder than she had felt in a long time, "Why don't you go to sleep while I watch Macy?".

"If anything changes, you'll come and get me?", Harry said, not wanting to be away from Macy.

"I'll come and get you, Har, and Maggie as well, go to sleep, please, for Macy's sake." Mel said, having a feeling that Harry didn't want to leave Macy, but he needed to get some sleep.

Thankfully, Harry didn't put up much of a fight as he stood up from his chair and leaned down to kiss Macy's forehead, he then turned to leave the room, but was stopped by the sound of Mel's voice.

"Harry?", Harry turned to look at Mel.

"What is it, Mel?", Harry said, the events of the day leaving him rather drained of energy. Mel gave him a weak smile.

"So, just to clarify, there is nothing going on between you and Macy?" Mel said, feeling good that she had gotten that off her chest.

"No, Mel, there is nothing going on between Macy and myself." Harry said, blatantly lying to Mel, for he and Macy had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from Mel and Maggie, due to not knowing how all the magical beings would react to the news of a Whitelighter dating a Witch, and not just any Witch, a Charmed One, none the less.

Harry gave Mel a genuine smile, probably the first one of the day since he and Macy had gone on their 5 month anniversary date. It had been Macy's idea to celebrate their monthly anniversaries. His Macy. His Charmed One. His one and only.

Mel gave Harry a pointed look when he made no move to leave the attic.

"Harry, go and sleep in Macy's room, I'll stay with her." Mel said, fighting the over-whelming urge that she suddenly had to push him out of the attic.

"We'll stay with her." Niko said, as she stood in the doorway to the attic, her arms crossed over her chest, but a smile on her face. Mel looked at her and smiled, before she looked at Harry.

"Go, Harry, get some sleep, and don't worry about tomorrow, I'll take over your classes until Macy wakes up." Mel said, as she ushered Harry out of the attic.

Once Harry left, Mel leaned the back of her head against the closed attic door, where Niko had been standing only moments before.

Niko looked at Mel.

"He's not going to lose her, Mel." Niko said, trying her hardest to reassure Mel that everything would be okay.

"How could you possibly even know that?", Mel said, walking herself into Niko's out-stretched arms and feeling the warm heat of the other woman's body radiate out to her.

"Love is one the strongest forms of un-magical magic in the world." Niko said, holding Mel tightly.

"How do you knows that he loves her, loves her?" Mel said, pulling away from Niko to look into her eyes.

"I was a private investigator and a detective, it's my job to know things that tend to stare people right in the face, and he kissed her forehead, and they always stand next to each other when they're in the same room, and they have meetings over tea, also Harry smelt of lavender and roses when we walked into the attic, and who uses lavender body wash and rose scented shampoo?", Niko questioned.

"Macy." Mel said, looking up at Niko and then turning to look at her motionless sister on the couch.

"But I'm sure that there's nothing going on between Macy and Harry, they could just be leaning on each other more, since what happened." Niko said, feeling guilty for not telling Mel the truth.

"How do you know about what happened?", Mel said, turning to look at Niko.

"Parker might have let it slip when he rescued me from his father's goons, and I might have pushed him to tell me more when he realized that he had let it slip, and he told me why you had to do what you did." Niko said, a small smile on her face at the thought of slipping back into her old detective ways, and breaking clean-through the walls that Mel had set up around her, all she wanted was for Mel to let her in again.

"Why does Parker love Maggie?" Mel asked Niko.

"Maybe he wanted to fight his demon side in order to be with her?", Niko said, looking at Macy and wondering what gateway of Tartarus Macy and Harry must have went through in the 1950s that broke them but brought them back to each other.

"Why is he in love with my sister?", Mel said, voicing her thoughts to Niko and the wind.

"He's not the only one who's in love with one of your sisters." Niko mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?", Mel said, looking at Niko.

Niko shook her head.

"Nothing Mel, I'm just trying to process all this information from today." Niko said, feeling weighed down by lying to Mel.

"Go to bed, Niko, I'll meet you there." Mel said, stepping into Niko's personal space and kissing her tenderly.

Niko smiled into the kiss, and pulling away ever so slightly, she wrapped her fingers around a lock of Mel's hair and toyed with it, lost in the afterglow.

"Alright, I'll go, but I want you in bed in 30 minutes or I'll break out the cuffs." Niko said, playfully wiggling her eyebrows at Mel.

Mel smiled at Niko and watched as the taller woman left the room.

Turning her attention to Macy, Mel wondered what her sister was going through at the moment and she hoped that everyone at the Vera-Vaughn Manor was getting some sleep, but she knew that that wasn't going to be the case for one person. Harry.

Minutes passed, and Mel, who had started to fall asleep in the chair that Harry had occupied some time before, decided that it was best to head to her room for a goodnight's rest and some cuddling with Niko to clear her mind of the day.

But just has Mel passed Macy's room where she assumed that Harry was sound asleep, she timidly looked into it and her heart felt like it was about to shatter into millions of itty-bitty pieces on the floor at the sight of Harry.

______________________________________________________________ 

*40 minutes before*

He couldn't sleep, because every time that he would attempt to close his eyes, he saw was struck by the memories of the life that he had once led with the woman who held the key to his heart and who was currently in a dream-like comatose state in a room a stone's throw away from him, yet his heart yearned for her to be in his arms. Harry closed his eyes and thought of all the places that he wanted to take her, he wanted to take her to London. Westminster more precisely, so that she could experience all the places and things that he had once been able to see as a young lad, and he wanted to take her to Sydney, to see the Opera House and walk hand in hand along the beaches of Australia, without so much as a care in the world. Even if they had only been secretly dating for only 5 months, he wanted to propose to her in a planetarium, because he truly believed that the stars had aligned so that they could met in this life, and Harry hoped that Macy and himself could be parents in this life, because over the last few months, his mind had began to fill itself with thoughts of Macy and the future that Harry hoped that they could have. God, how he loved her.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his eyes fall upon Macy's bedside table, where her diary sat, Harry knew that he shouldn't invade his beloved's privacy, but for some reason he knew that Macy had perhaps deliberately left her diary open to the page that she had been in the midst of writing that morning. Harry knew that he should have been getting some sleep, but the overwhelming urge to have a slight peek into Macy's thoughts over powered him and his senses, and he knew that he shouldn't, but it was almost as if Macy would want Harry to read what she had been so actively writing.

So, Harry did what he knew that Macy would want, and he reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the hazelnut colored binded diary, and began to read her scripted writing. 

_"I've been having these dreams lately, but I don't know if I should tell Harry about them, as much as I love him so deeply, I fear that he will not want to be with me if I tell him about the dreams",_ Harry abruptly halted his reading. 

Macy feared that Harry of all people would not want to ever be with her if she were to tell him about her dreams. He knew that once Macy woke up with the memories of her Past Life intact, he'd have a chat with her, he loved her, everything about her, and he'd go to the ends of the Earth so that she could know just how much Harry loved his little demon-witch. 

Harry focused his gaze on Macy's handwriting, and began to read once again.

_"The dreams would begin normally, they weren't as lucid as others that I've had about my future with Harry, but after a few days, they began to become lucid, extremely lucid, and it was as if I had been transported back in time to the 1950s or 1940s, one thing that I remember was that I was a nurse in a hospital in London, and a patient of mine reminded me of Harry, which I found peculiar, but I assume that it is nothing, just my love-intoxicated brain playing tricks on me in my sleep."_

Harry continued to read Macy's writing, his lips turning up into a small smile at her words. He flipped through the pages until his eyes landed on a page with a familiar date and an all to familiar name. 

Harry.

His name.

He began to read.

_"Amica Mea, words can't express how much I am so deeply in love with you. Every time that I lay my eyes on you, my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest. I can still vividly remember the first time that I met you, how could I not? You abducted me, Mel, and Maggie, and then we found out that we were witches. And during our first meeting, your introduction speech in Shakespearean about witches and magic made me realize that maybe your unorthodox method of abducting us and then tying us to chairs in the attic and then turning our worlds around in a matter of minutes was just your way of breaking the ice, which I can imagine was hard to do, I mean, you had just been assigned to protect us, the Charmed Ones. But it also made me realize that you, Harry Greenwood, are human, utterly human, you aren't a puppet on strings being controlled by the puppet masters, which were the Elders, and you aren't a toy, you can break, you can bleed, and I've seen those moments and I'd really rather live life with you by my side without you getting cut, burned, or dying in my arms because my heart and I would not be able to handle that level of pain if I lost you. I love you, Harry Greenwood, and I can't remember the last time that I told someone that I loved them, but I do, I, Macy Vaughn, love you, Harry Greenwood, from the moment that you asked me like the gentleman that you are to be yours until forever. I appreciate all of the things that you do, whether it is for me, or Mel, or Maggie or any of the magical beings that seem to have dropped out of the sky since the Apocalypse. I appreciate what you do for everyone that you know, even if you tend to act like you've aged decades between every paper on high heels and what roles women played during World War II that is marred until it is unrecognizable by the telltale sign of a bright red pen on white paper, all because your students can't seem to open their eyes and minds to the reality that women aren't chained to the kitchen like it's the 1950s or that women, like Maggie, Mel, Niko, Chloe, and myself have the right to vote and have a voice in today's world",_ Harry stopped reading to wipe a tear from his eye.

Harry looked down at the page and frowned. He knew that he had shed a tear, but what baffled him was that the page had tear-stains on it, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Macy had been crying when she had wrote him the love letter. 

Millions of thoughts spun like cobwebs in Harry's mind, had he said something to Macy for her to cry when she had wrote him the love letter? He hoped that he hadn't, and thinking back, he knew that he wouldn't ever tell Macy something that wasn't filled with love and admiration for her. 

So, Harry snapped out of his daze about all the daunting what ifs, and began to read Macy's writing once again, all thanks to the light from her bedside table lamp.

_"Harry, I'm assuming that you have noticed by now that there are tear stains on the letter, yes, I am crying as I write this for you, amica mea, it's Latin for 'my love' because that is what you are to me, it is what you will always be to me. You brighten up my day by smiling at me and by making me laugh like a child, and by making me fall in love with you all over again in the simplest of manners, like when you tuck stands of my curls behind my ears when they get in the way, or when you send me bouquets of flowers to the lab when you know that I might be having a bad day, which is everyday, as of late, or when I get home from work and you've prepared a bath for me so that I can de-stress from the work day. When we first kissed, something at the back of my head just seemed to know that I going to be hooked on you and only you for the rest of our lives. You intoxicate me in every way imaginable, you turn me into a schoolgirl with a crush, and I want to be by your side for as long as time will allow us to be with each other. You make me a better person, you can see the good in me, even when I can't see it in myself. I love that about you, in fact, I love everything about you. The way that the scent of Earl Grey and pine needles linger in a room, long after you've left it. How you trail your lips along my back to wake up in the mornings, and how the beat of your heart against my ear magically lulls me to sleep at night. I love so many things about you that one letter cannot contain them all. You'll find more letters around the house and perhaps even in your office._

_Your eternal soul mate,_

**_Macy_ **

Harry sobbed as he finished reading Macy's letter, the emotions that he had held bottled up in his heart during the last months had finally been released after he had read the letter, and he left feather-light, and he had Macy to thank for that. He left his eyes getting heavier and heavier by the minute, so he placed Macy's diary back on her bedside table, and he saw that her diary was the color of his eyes, a soft hazel color, he smiled softly to himself and wondered for a moment if Mel had a diary that matched the soft chesnuty umber color of Niko's eyes and if young Maggie had a diary that matched the usual warmth of Parker's gunmetal grey eyes. Maybe they did, and maybe, just maybe, the younger Vera-Vaughn sisters wrote in them about their significant others or perhaps about their mother and what it was like to grow up with her. 

His ginger colored eyes swept over to Macy's open closet door, where he could barely make out a pair of his pyjamas, the navy blue cotton blend ones, the ones with the navy blue cotton colored robe, the robe that Macy would sometimes slip on in the mornings that she would spend with him at what he had come to know as _their condo_. Harry stood up from the bed and walked over to Macy's closet, undoing the bottons of his midnight blue dress shirt, letting the open shirt rest on his forearms as he looked at his bare torso in the floor-length mirror. 

The scars on Harry's torso were a light white-salmon color, due to the damage being done to his body long ago, but the memories and the phantom pain still lingered from time to time. Harry gingerly touched a grotesque-looking scar that ran from the top of his chest down to his hips, his fingers brushing against the broken skin, his mind turning and thinking back to the first time that he and Macy had first made love, she had taken control for the most part, and given that their love-making session ran from 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. on one warm Saturday, Harry wasn't one to complain about it, but the normally level-headed Brit had panicked when Macy had seen his scars, especially the scar that he was brushing his fingers over, it was an unattractive, horrid feature that he had to bear with, but Macy saw Harry's scars as fascinating and handsome, like him, a part of the man that she loved. 

Harry took off his shirt completely and put on his pyjamas, forgoing the robe for the night, but when he folded back the duvet, his heart felt heavy and uneasy. It was the first time since he and Macy had gotten together that he would have to go to sleep in an empty and cold bed. He slowly eased his aching soul into the bed, and a lifeless slumber overtook him in minutes, his mind on Macy.

______________________________________________________________

*20 minutes later*

Mel turned over her thoughts in her head. Should she check up on Harry or let him be? Mel knew that he had been put through quite the wringer in the most year that he had spent as their Whitelighter and as their friend and brother, but what she didn't know was if she should pester him given the circumstances of the day. Mel decided that it could wait until tomorrow, she, as well as the rest of the residents of the Vera-Vaughn Family Manor were all exhausted from the draining events of the day. She turned her attention from looking at the extremely broken-looking Harry and turned on her heel to her room, only stopping at Maggie's room door to close it, she knew that Maggie had become jumpy, especially after Macy had taken on the Source, and loud sounds had become triggers for the youngest Vera-Vaughn sister, so Mel closed the door of Maggie's room so that her baby sister and Parker could get some much needed sleep. 

Mel walked into her room, expecting to find Niko awake, but the private investigator was dead to the world, Mel made short work of her clothes and was slipping on her pajamas when Niko reached her arm over to Mel's side of the bed, searching for her in sleep. Mel smiled softly to herself and climbed into bed with Niko, curling up next to her. In her sleep, Niko pulled Mel closer to her and Mel placed a feather-light kiss to her jaw and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over, knowing that tomorrow would yield more questions than answers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Mel have her old teaching assistant job back? Will Macy wake up from her dream-like comatose state? Will Maggie be a Sister at Kappa? Who is Parker's sister and are her intentions good? Find out in the second season of "Why Do Fools Fall In Love?"


End file.
